


Heaven Nor Hell

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, Gentle Dom, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus has always been in control, until she met Bayonetta and learned what wanting to submit felt like. Anonymous commission.





	Heaven Nor Hell

Samus always felt like her 'reputation' was a bit overblown. She wasn't some kind of ravenous sex creature preying on pretty, vulnerable ladies, she was just a well traveled bounty hunter who dotted across the galaxy and who led a very lonely existence that had needs, just as anyone else would have had needs. It was as simple as that. The fact that she never once in her fucking life submitted to anyone was just a reality of her assertive personality and a firm, confident way of doing things. Samus didn't really ever see a reason or purpose in submitting when people loved it so much when she was in control, and she was all too happy to be assertive and firm, to get what she wanted at any cost.

Then Bayonetta showed up.

Everything about the tall, leggy, casually in control woman made Samus's knees go weak. made her stumble over her words and blush like a nervous young girl trying to sort through awkward feelings never felt before. It was embarrassing, and Bayonetta showed such ease in holding control of a situation and making her desires so effortlessly known, and Samus knew if she accepted the invitation into this woman's bed that she was going to be treated to a lot of things she had never felt before and really had no grounding to deal with. But at the same time, hesitation was worth only so much in the face of Bayonetta enticing her onward, so calmly and firmly calling her forth and speaking to her in a way that had Samus melting and almost floating forward into the woman's bedroom to give her exactly what she wanted without really processing how this was an insane idea.

Down on her knees in the dimly lit room, Samus was naked, arms down at her sides, looking at the flicker of candles as she awaited Bayonetta, told to kneel and to wait. "You aren't just messing with me because you know I've never subbed before, right?" Samus asked. The lack of confidence in her voice as it shook said it all. She was overwhelmed by something powerful here, and she wished she knew how to deal with it, but Samus had no way to ground herself and find the confidence she usually showed off in spades. It was a change from the norm, one that frightened Samus a little.

"Oh, you don't have to worry yourself like that," Bayonetta said, stepping toward Samus from behind, watching carefully to make sure Samus wasn't looking. Her body was bare, hair swaying sand shifting forward, extending out toward Samus as she approached. "It's understandable to have doubts I might be toying with you, but you being a first-time sub has no bearing on what I'm about to do to you." Her hair snapped forward and begin to seize Samus and tie her up just perfectly for Bayonetta.

It spread her legs out, tugged her arms behind her back and began to crisscross along her body like delicate, silken shibari, shifting down her cleavage and then squeezing down her breasts, wrapping around her, holding her in place and completely vulnerable. The hair crossed upward then, taking Samus's mouth and acting as a gag to silence her, as Bayonetta sank to her knees, her hand slowly seizing Samus's long blonde locks, fingers gently, lovingly pulling it into a ponytail. Then, without worry, the hand tugged, using it as a handle and straightening Samus out, applying steady pressure. Samus grunted, wincing as fingers caressed along her cheek, teased nails along her cheek with the utmost tenderness.

Finally, Bayonetta brought her lips toward Samus's ear, whispering firm and hot, rumbling delight into her ear. "Everything I'm about to do is to mess with you."

The sudden plunge of something pushing forward made Samus yell out into her gag. She had been so caught up in being tied up and being held firmly in place by the dominant woman that she didn't realize Bayonetta had a strap-on awaiting her until it was too late. With one firm stroke, the toy plunged into her pussy, and Samus was overwhelmed by the penetration, struck and overwhelmed by the feelings of pure, dizzy, throbbing mess that she was overwhelmed by. Everything was so sudden and harsh, and Samus really had no idea how to ground herself as Bayonetta's indulgence began.

Deep, firm strokes brought Bayonetta's powerful hips to work at fucking Samus, who was held very firmly in place by all the hair binding her together, an ornate and decorate bondage that also served to keep her body in place, to keep he as still as she needed to be, to ensure Bayonetta could effortlessly fuck her into the kind of submission Samus couldn't for the life of her deal with. "Forget everything you know about sex, darling," she whispered softly, fingers teasing Samus's body, caressing her flush cheek, teasing at her sensitive nipple, down her arms and along her torso just to feel her. As she did so, the hand keeping a firm tug on her hair applied pressure, ensuring Samus knew exactly what was going on. "All of your experience means nothing tonight. But that's okay; you'll get a lifetime of experience with me."

Samus had never even let someone so much as fuck her with a strap-on before. Anyone penetration came from a place of either self-love or mutual experimentation. Bayonetta changed all of that by just aggressively fucking her senseless, and Samus was utterly unprepared for how it felt. Each reckless and wild thrust filled her, challenged her, made Samus ache and tremble and heave through the dizziness of this treatment. She moaned into her gag, which kept her firmly silent, completely anchored to the surrender Bayonetta had in mind for her, and she was not going to break free from this. This was how her night would be.

Somehow, that really resonated deep through her. The reminders she had never been fucked before, that this was so many firsts all at once, felt so exciting to Samus. She didn't really have any way to ground herself to what was happening, but she felt the pulse of a powerful and fervid excitement grabbing her, making her crave more as Bayonetta's every thrust pushed on firmer. Submitting to Bayonetta was a certainty, and so much of what was happening to Samus made her wonder how dominant she truly was, because everything Bayonetta did to her felt so effortless and so direct, making her coo and melt in the embrace of something reckless and wild.

The streak of hair across her mouth kept Samus mostly silent, able only to moan and to heave under the deliriously good swells of excitement and passion that lit her up. She felt so lost and hungry here, so incapable of dealing with the way she was taken and claimed so utterly. There was so much going on here, and it burned so hot and so good through her as she took on this fucking, as Samus learned what she hadn't yet opened herself up to, and she loved every brilliant, red hot second now of being fucked like this, even if it stood in clear defiance of everything she really knew or thought she understood about herself. Or about sex.

"You're doing so well right now," Bayonetta said, her sweet, rumbling, chocolate words in her ear making Samus melt. The continued attention and adoration made Samus shift and wriggle under her touch, so happy, so excited, so ready to embrace this desire and to ease her way into this pleasure. "Just stay the course, and let this all happen. I believe in you, dear. You take getting fucked so well." The encouragement only made Samus shiver harder, confusion rising up and leaving her dizzy. How did she deal with this mess? It was already a lot to deal with, but now praise threw onto the pile something frustrating, almost infuriating. She didn't know how to grasp the pressures of what came with all of this, how to try and deal with the throbbing rush of desire and excitement threatening to completely undo her.

But it also drove her on hotter. To be praised felt so good, and Samus couldn't pretend it didn't make her burn hotter, brighter. She needed to take this, needed to do well and take this and show she could do it, needed more of that sweet, loving praise from Bayonetta. It turned her needy, and Samus had never felt needy in the bedroom before, but once she got going, once she knew that she had someone expecting something of her and needing her to deliver, things changed. Changed so much she didn't even feel embarrassed about the ways she was becoming such a comical mess of a sub for the first woman to actually show her some fire and attitude back.

The caress of fingers continued to overwhelm Samus. They weaved effortlessly around the soft licks holding her bound together, toying with her body in ways that had Samus trembling under her touch, had her craving more of this attention and this love without really understanding how to control herself. The gentle drag of fingernails was ephemeral, never hurting or oven leaving the impression of pale, pushed-against skin slowly filling back with colour. They almost didn't touch her, and yet they provoked so much reaction and so much excitement, a masterful caress that left no doubt across every inch of Samus's body that she needed this. That Bayonetta was the expert and all this time she was just a chump.

This wasn't even domination like Samus had expected. In spite of the tight bondage and the hard fucking, everything was all very gentle. The firm pressure on her hair wasn't as hard as she'd gotten with hair at time,s while the kind words, the whispers, the kisses against her neck... This was a different world for Samus, and submission to the embrace of something so loving and adoring only made easier the twisting descent down of her whole being into this bliss. Bayonetta was a pro, and Samus wanted nothing more now than to learn. To embrace. To give up and learn what madness she could find in this bliss, sinking ever deeper, desperate, hungry, excited.

Louder Samus moaned into her gag. The ecstasy snuck up on her. She hadn't been expecting it, hadn't been ready. It just happened. She came, and she didn't really have a way to brace herself as pleasure burned through her so hot and so fierce that she didn't know how to handle nay of it, how to grasp this mess of sensation and surrender. She craved more though, whining and pushing back as much as she could against Bayonetta's thrusts, seeking more even as she shook and craved and ached.

"That's a good girl," Bayonetta said softly. her hair tightened with a firm excitement and a tight claim over her. "You've taken it so well, I'm very proud of you. I'm going to make you into a good sub by the time tonight is over. A needy, eager to serve sub who loves being tied up and fucked, and who will beg between my legs if it's the only way for her to get fucked. Mm, and I think you're going to take well to it, aren't you?" Bayonetta let the hair slip away from Samus's mouth, ungagging her and allowing her to speak.

Samus trembled, biting her lip and aching under the excitement and the hunger of these feelings, the desire grabbing at her, making her body tremble, the lust and the heat doing to her something so powerful and so exciting that she really just had to accept that she was in too deep now to help herself. She was stuck here, hopeless and hungry and just accepting that she had to give in to this just as expected of her.

"Yes, mistress," she said sweetly, and Bayonetta responded by tugging on her hair-handle and pulling her into a kiss that had Samus melting. She accepted it. This was her place, and she was happy to learn just what she really was when she met someone who knew what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
